


Even Proper Ladies Break

by notantihero



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Abuse, F/M, doing horrible things with bodily bits, dude she totally broke down, oblivious chie, poor souji, some form of cannibalism, too far gone, yandere!yukiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notantihero/pseuds/notantihero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to an old badbadbathhouse prompt where Yukiko reenacts Stephen King's Misery at poor, poor Souji. Perhaps she loves him too much, or loves Chie too much. It's hard to tell, not when she's too far gone like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Proper Ladies Break

“Sshh. It's alright. I'm very familiar with burns, you know.”

“Amagi. Amagi--”

“It's okay, Seta-kun. Everything will heal up nicely very soon, if you'd just keep quiet.”

“Why... why am I here?”

“I found you unconscious at the gazebo in the flood plains when I was running an errand for Kasai-san. I know how problematic it is if you show up at the hospital with such wound, so I brought you here.”

“How long ago--”

“A while. Here, open your mouth. Painkillers. ...no, I'm sorry, you can't get up yet, please lie back down, you'll aggravate it otherwise.”

“...the others?”

“I have to go now, is there anything else you need?”

“Please tell Chi

* * *

“Really Seta-kun, you shouldn't strain yourself too much. It's still raw, if you must know.”

“It's been three days, Amagi. Three. I can't stay here, what if the culprit comes back? It'll rain in a while I need to be out. Out.”

“You said the same thing about Rise-san and Naoto-kun. You're such a Casanova Seta-kun, worrying about girls so much.”

“Girls-- it doesn't matter what gender they are! I just need to--”

“You call everyone by their given name. Everyone except me.”

“What?”

“Why, Seta-kun? Am I not pretty enough? Not cheerful like Rise-san or strong like Chie?”

“Amagi, this isn't the ti--”

“Socrates once said... well, I forgot what Socrates once said. Which reminds me, I need to study for the exam. I apologize for leaving you so early. Here; I'll place the glass and the pills by the table, you can reach it, right?”

* * *

“Let me out, damnit!”

“Now you're just being impolite. It's unbecoming of you, Seta-kun.”

“At least tell Chie I'm

* * *

“...no, I haven't heard anything from him. Not since that day.”

“Pretty much everyone says that. Did he drop any hints that might explain-- what was that?”

“I'm sorry, the new boy is clumsy. He runs into things and once dropped a tray of food onto a guest's head – we still need to train him in etiquette. And no, there was nothing out of ordinary the last time we saw him.”

“I see. ...is that a scream?”

“I think a guest might have caught a live lobster on his head again.”

“Right. Thanks for you time. Gotta get home – it's harder with him gone and Nanako crying all the time.”

“Dojima-san?”

“Hrr.”

“I hope you find him soon.”

“...so do I.”

* * *

“Don't you know it's impolite to make such a ruckus when guests are around? But well, pain can make you temperamental, I understand.”

“He was here. He was fucking here why didn't you let me see him!”

“I was too busy explaining why it was so loud, I suppose. Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Well, I can't risk it anymore. I wish I'd brought my scarf, but I guess I'll just have to use your old bandages, where were they... oh. There's pus and a little bit of blood on it but, it will have to do. Open your mouth, please.”

“Fuck stop it Amagistop--”

* * *

“How do you feel, Seta-kun? ...don't be so sullen. You should at least have the courtesy to answer.”

* * *

…

“Oh, right, you're still – here, is it better?”

“...why are you doing this?”

“Hmm, I'll have to think about that. Now finish your dinner, because I have to stuff the bandage back in and I promised Chie I'll catch a kung-fu movie with her in an hour.”

“You're FUCKING INSANE!”

“...I'll have to think about that, too.”

* * *

“What if something happens to him? What if the murderer caught him and now he's he's oh god Yukiko I'm so worried and I miss him so much I. I.”

“Chie... don't cry, please. I'm sure he's all right, it's Seta-kun, after all. He's always all right. Remember when we were all so close to fainting, Konohana Sakuya barely has any energy left, we ran out of medicines, and when we all thought everything was lost he saved us in the nick of time with a mediarama? That's Seta-kun, Chie. He's always there, always so strong. He'll never let us down. He'll come back. He'll come back...”

“...Sorry. Yeah, you're right. He'll come back, he always does. Thanks Yukiko, for always being here with me.”

“You two are my best friends. Of course I'll always be here. For you and for Seta-kun. Always.”

* * *

“I've been thinking, and I decided I'm perfectly sane.”

“It's not something you can self-diagnose, Amagi.”

“Well, what do you think, then?”

“You belong in a mental asylum.”

“That's very flattering, I suppose. I realize you're calmer today, Seta-kun. What brings the change?”

“The realization that nothing I do or say can make you change your mind, you're too far away for that. The only way to get out is for you to want it.”

“You sound like Rise-san when she's been talking too much with Kanzeon. But I'll let you out if you would do one thing.”

“...what?”

“If you'd say you love me and become my boyfriend. Very simple, no?”

“I don't. And I won't.”

“Stubbornness has always been your endearing trait. Very well, then.”

* * *

“Do you think Souji really loved me?”

“Oh Chie, of course he does. Why would you think otherwise?”

“Why did he leave then? He didn't even send me an email. I don't-- I don't understand.”

“Maybe it's an emergency. Maybe he's busy. I'm sure he has never forgotten about you, not one moment. Otherwise I'll throw my fan at him when he gets home, okay?”

“Haha, thanks Yukiko. I'll galactic punt him too, then.”

“An all-out attack.”

“Yep! So while we're waiting to kick his ass, Jackie Chan or Jet Li?”

“...can we watch something else for once?”

“Okay, Bruce Lee then!”

* * *

“Do you love me?”

“No.”

“What do I have to do to make you love me? I know; why don't we play lets-get-to-know-the-Amagi-heiress better? I'll ask one question about me, and if you answer it right I'll give you... hmm, something. And if not... well, we'll see. So! What's my favourite colour?”

“Nothing you do will change my feelings, Amagi.”

“Wrong answer. When did Chie and I first meet?”

“Stop it--”

“Wrong again. 

“Who is more important to me, Seta Souji or Satonaka Chie?”

“Damnit stop--”

“Wrong again. Punishment game~! I'll have to gag you again for this, Seta-kun, sorry.”

“No not that again please anything but that!”

“That what?”

“The bandages! The fucking bandages!”

“You worry about that more than the punishment game? Interesting. I admit they're a bit filthy... it's turning green. Well, in it goes. Three wrong answers, so three nails. Just a second, let me get the pliers, I think they're here somewhere. It shouldn't hurt too much, I promise.”

* * *

“You know... those new tattoos nowadays? I saw them on the internet, the ones where you graft the skin off to form an image? I think it's very pretty. And people always say I have such a pretty name, I'm sure you'd like my initials on you... to remember me by, don't you? Maybe on your chest? But it's too simple – I don't want you mistaking it for another girl's, after all. So I thought I'd graft my name instead – what's that? Sorry, I can't hear you, Seta-kun. Maybe if you'd speak up properly... hmm, how do you do it anyway? Do you mind if I just cut the skin and tear it off? Thank you, you're so kind, Seta-kun. The burns should make it easier. Oh, and I'm really not good at calligraphy, so it might take a few tries...” 

“I'll remember you so please pleaseplease oh god Amagi mmgh!”

“You should stop moving-- now I have to start again.”

* * *

“Kujikawa! Goddamnit, we need its weakness now!”

“I'm trying! It's... Kanji watch out!”

“Wha--”

“Mediarama!”

“Th-- thanks, sempai. Damn, ever since Seta-sempai left everything's gone down the shit hole I wish--”

“Ice! Their weakness is ice!”

“I can't, Hanamura is--”

“Go, Chie! I'll cover Hanamura-kun with Sakuya. Kanji-kun, try to paralyze the others while Chie work through them.”

“Got it, sempai.”

“Haaaa--! Suzuka Gongen, mabufu!”

…

“Did we win?”

“Yes. Lie still while I heal you, Hanamura-kun.”

“Sheesh that was close. If it wasn't for Amagi-sempai we'd be

* * *

“...dead. Don't you see, Seta-kun? They don't need you anymore; we don't need you anymore. Even Chie had stopped crying. I'm not even seeing Dojima-san trying again. Well, to be fair I sent them a message from your phone saying that you're going to city for one reason or another. They're so gullible, aren't they? I'm the only one who believes in you, that you never left us for the city, you never want to. I'm the only one who knows everything about you.

“...you're so warm... I wish I could lie with you like this forever. Pity you smell like you're rotting inside. Well, I suppose you are.”

* * *

“Mmh... it feels so good... I wonder if this is how Chie feels when you eat her out? Haha, 'eat out' people do seem to come up with the strangest term oh stop squirming and lick, Seta-kun. LICK! Good boy. I'm not too heavy am I? Chie says I'm too thin, but it's okay, if it means I can ride you like this – aaah god it's so good... I want you all for myself...”

* * *

“Seta-kun, please don't misunderstand. I still love you, but lately your tongue hasn't been enough. I still use it every time I can, but it's starting to dry and it smells funny now, so I put it in the freezer and I don't like cold too much, not like Chie. She'll like it, maybe I'll send it to her as a gift. So I thought... hahahaha, sorry, it's just so funny.

“So I thought I'll have your hand instead. I always liked your fingers. They're beautiful. Long and slender, but still so strong. And your nails, I think they're even better than mine, and Chie always says she wishes her nails are like mine, but I guess she likes yours better because every time I meet her she's talking about you you you maybe she's forgetting about me and it's all your fucking fault – I apologize, Kanji-kun has been cursing a lot lately, maybe it's rubbing off on me.

“And since it's your fucking fault, you don't mind, do you? Don't worry, I'll take the left. And I read a lot of cauterizing. Well, I read a summary of an American novel, what was it called? Mi...misery. By Steve? Steven? It doesn't matter. I borrowed a blow torch from the on-site mechanic. He was nice and gave me those long metal masks, too. But I guess I won't need that, it's just flesh after all. And I hope I don't burn down the inn, my parents would kill me I hope I'll burn down the inn, I would kill my parents. Well, that sounded weird.

“I hope it doesn't hurt too much, Seta-kun, but I'm getting better with knives from watching you all time. Don't bite your tongue. ...that was a joke. You were supposed to laugh.”

* * *

“This is good! When'd you learn how to cook like this, Yukiko?”

“Oh, I've been practising. How is the broth?”

“It's a bit salty, and I think you could go easier on the pepper, but I really like it. What's the meat, anyways, it's kinda bony.”

“He was a bit scrawny.”

“He?”

“It, I mean. It's chicken.”

“Oh. 'kay. What about the other one? The softer one with no bones. Fillet or some sort?”

“You could say that. It makes me happy you enjoy it so much.”

“Uh, t-- thanks. Hey, Yukiko? Can I drop by for dinner again? I mean, if you don't mind, that is. It's just so good...”

“Anytime, Chie. Anytime you want.”

* * *

“Congratulations, both of you have officially consummated your union. By the way, she said she really likes you. Do you mind if I give her more of you? She would really love the surprise.”

* * *

“No, I must refuse. I'm not competent enough, I barely--”

“Oh come on Amagi, quit being so modest. You saved our asses last time. And the time before that. And the time before before that. And the time-- err, bottom line is, you saved our asses a lot.”

“Yeah, if it wasn't for Amagi-sempai we'd end up emptying Shiroku's stock on revival beads, or order from the 'net or somethin'. Or unconscious until the backup team goes up and revive us. Hey sempai, you finished with you steak? Lemme have it.”

“Whoa lay off dude! I think two bowls of ramen and a steak is enough for a guy. Leave mine in peace.”

“But... that's also because of Rise-san's analysis, otherwise I couldn't have done anything.”

“I can only analyse, but I don't have the proper knowledge for tactics. You thought of them by yourself, sempai.”

“I must agree with Kujikawa-san's statement. Most of the team do not possess the logic or rational thought process to--”

“Hey!”

“--properly fill in the position as a leader. As for myself, I am not yet familiar with all the aspects of shadows. It can be no one but you, Amagi-sempai.”

“What Naoto-kun said. Come on Yukiko, we're depending on you. Please?”

“Chie... I. Very well then, I'll accept the responsibility. But only until Seta-kun comes back, okay?”

“That's good enough. Toast to our temporary leader! And Yosuke's treating all of us, by the way.”

* * *

“Why won't you answer me? You're supposed to be my persona so why won't you talk to me? Come back, Sakuya, please...”


End file.
